THE NEW BEGINNING
by XxXjasper.is.mineXxX
Summary: I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SUMMERIZING BUT THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER NEW MOON.  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE.  JUST SO YOU KNOW IT'S RATED M JUST IN CASE I DO WRITE SOMETHING FOR ALL YOU ONES LOKKING FOR IT.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW BEGINNING

A.N. i DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE SO DON'T SUE ME!! TEE HEHE

"Bella, what were you thinking? A motorcycle. You know what I think of motorcycles. Why would you do that to me? It almost killed me when Jacob told me you already crashed it once."

"Jacob just wanted to get me in trouble. He doesn't like Edward and he wants me to be grounded so that I can't see him," He's jealous or something and it's really beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Well that boy has had a negative influence on you," I could tell that he was serious. "Maybe I should ground you."

"You can't stop me from seeing Edward. Remember I am eighteen now."

"No, I didn't forget but you are my daughter and you live under my roof."

"Well I don't have to live under your roof if I decide not to," there was no more talking after that. Charlie just stared at me in shock. Just like all the other times I threatened to move out. I was the first to walk away. On my way to my room I could hear Charlie silently turn on the TV and sit in hiss chair. He was really distracted and I don't think he was even paying attention to the figures that were on the screen in front of him.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door loudly so that Charlie would know not to irritate me. I locked my door and fell back onto my bed. Within the second Edward was lying next to me.

"There's going to be a lot of trouble coming your way isn't there?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should just tell Charlie about the voices? Yeah he might think that I'm crazy but I think he might actually understand why I was doing all of these out of the ordinary things.

"Sure, if you really want to. I think he might actually understand."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

The TV was still on. I sat in the couch and waited for a commercial. Finally, I needed to apologize, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I talk to you just before. I just came down here to explain why, so here it goes. You know how...depressed I was? Well, Jacob helped a little, but his company just couldn't fill the empty space in my chest that Edward left behind. I found out that every time I did something stupid or reckless, I would hear Edward's voice. The voice he used when he was angry or when he disapproved of something I was doing. So it was like he was watching over me. You see, the reason I would hear Edward's voice was because right before re he left he warned me not to do anything stupid or reckless. I think the reason why he told me that was because he was afraid something was going to happen to me and he wouldn't be able to be here to protect me. Thinking of him this way didn't seem to hurt as bad. So I would go looking for trouble just so I could hear his voice." he looked really confused. Plus I was talking really fast, "so do you kind of understand why I did it?"

"Yeah but if you need help you could have just came to me. I was so afraid of talking to you because I didn't want to say something that would kick you back into your _dark_ times."

"I know and I'm sorry for not coming to you first," I got up and gave him a hug, "thank you for understanding. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bells. I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

"When I got back to my room I noticed that my pictures were on my bed and my lullaby was playing quietly in the CD player. Edward looked as if he were concentrating really hard on something. I didn't want to disturb him so I whispered that I would be in the bathroom and left him to sit my dark room.

The bathroom still smelled like comet from before I had to go save Edward. It didn't look like Charlie used it at all. I found that a little gross, but he's been really worried about me ever since Edward came back. When I was done I threw my towel in the hamper and walked back to my room. This time when I turned on the light Edward seemed agitated about something.

"What's wrong?" I went and sat right next to him on the bed.

"Nothing I was just thinking about everything that happened in Italy. Alice's promise to Aro. Why would she do that to me?"

"Maybe she did it because she thought if she didn't that they would kill me right then and there. I don't think either one of you would have been able to handle that one."

"And I think you should get some sleep. You haven't slept well since we got back."

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."

Nothing else was said. All I could hear was my lullaby playing in my CD player. I could feel Edward combing his fingers through my hair as I drifted off into deep sleep.

When I finally woke up, there was a note on my desk:

I went to talk to Carlisle. I'll

Be back around 9:30. Charlie

Went fishing and he wont be back

Until later. I'll see you soon.

Love forever,

Edward

I looked at the clock on my bed side table and it was already twenty after nine. I went into the bathroom and quickly got ready. I never knew what would happen these days. Most days where normal. Then again, there's nothing all that normal about dating a vampire. 

On my way back to my room I tripped over my own foot. I closed my eyes as I feel but I never hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and Edward was there holding me up.

"I can't even leave for an hour without you almost hurting your self," he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Sorry. I'm not as coordinated as most people are. Did you and Carlisle have a nice talk?"

"Yeah, it was mostly about you," he paused. "I know you said no rings but," he got down on one knee and opened a little blue box, "will you marry me?"

I could fell the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not crying because I'm mad, I'm crying because I'm so happy." I kissed him on the cheek. "Of coarse I will marry you. I don't know what I was think when I didn't answer you. I think I was still in disbelief that I wasn't dreaming," he put the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"Anything for you. That's part of the reason why I was gone this morning," he glanced done at me hand.

"How am I supposed to tell Charlie? He's still really mad at you and I honestly don't think that he can take any more life changing surprises."

"Tell him and if he gets mad then just tell him that he doesn't have to like it, but he does have to live with it."

We stayed at my house all day. I got all of my chores done. I was on the last load of laundry when we heard the cruiser pulled up.

"I told Alice I would hunt with her. So I'll be back in a few hours." he kissed me and he was gone.

"Bella?"

"I'm doing laundry, Charlie," I new I had to tell him but how would I start. "Charlie, I need to tell you something and it might hurt you."

He stared blankly, "Is everything okay. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, Edward asked me umm...well I'm just going to say it. You might get mad but here I go. Edward asked me to marry him."

"I don't like that idea very much."

"You don't have to but you do have to live with it," I used Edward's exact words.

"Well I guess I can't really tell you how to live your life."

"Thank you," She didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. So I went up to my room for the rest of the night. I played solitaire in my computer. I started to get annoyed with the game so I got up to go lie on my bed and I ran into Edward, "How long were you standing there?"

"Not very long. So did you tell Charlie?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about him. Can you tell me what he's thinking?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt again, and he would much rather see you with Jacob."

"Well that's never going to happen. He would probably eat my face off."

"Probably," He was serious. "You should go to bed. You had a long day."

"But I'm to excited to sleep. When Charlie goes to bed then I will go to bed."

"So what did you and Carlisle talk about?"

"Mostly about or situation with you and Alice's promise to Aro."  
"And what conclusion did you come up with."

"We didn't. Remember, I don't want to do this. Plus we have a wedding to plan."

"I think you should just do it. You can't honestly say that you want to be married t a thirty year old."

"I don't, that's why I'm marrying you."

"But I'm will turn thirty if you don't change me."

"So," he smiled. "I think it's time for you to go to bed," I heard Charlie walk past my bedroom door.

"Fine," I rolled over so my back was facing Edward. He came and knelt on the floor next to me. I sat up slowly and he came and sat next to me. He leaned in and started to kiss me. My heart was racing. I was sure that he could hear it. I could tell that I had past the line that Edward had so often set. I gently pushed him away.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet."

"What happened to your boundaries?"

"What boundaries?" He started to kiss me again. I was really confused. I liked it but I pushed him away again. Now he looked confused, "I thought you liked it when I kissed you?"

"I do but can't you hear my heart. Loving you is going to make my heart explode."

"You kind of have a point there," he looked a little sad or disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's okay. You should get some sleep anyways." We both lay on my as we were before. "Bella, everything will work out for the best. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around as if he were protecting me from something that was going to jump in my window. Nothing ever did.

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. I was standing by my window. Everything was like Edward had never come back. As I stared out my window. I thought about it and I think I always new that I was really dreaming. Then Victoria was standing in front of my window, saying g my name over and over again. I started to scream after the first time of her saying my name and telling me that she knew that she would get me. I sat up rapidly.

"Bella, you're okay. You can wake up. You're safe. Shhhh, you're going to wake up Charlie."

I looked out the window and there was nothing so I looked to my side and Edward was sitting there, rubbing my back in comfort. I threw my arms around Edward.

"Oh Edward, thank god," I was crying. 'I dreamt that everything from Alice's return until now was really a dream."

"Don't worry. It was just a dream. I won't ever leave you again. You don't have to worry about me breaking that promise."

That was the last thing he said before I fell back to sleep again. I knew that he wouldn't break that promise. It would be to hard for him to be away from me for any length of time. He almost didn't make it last time he was away from me.

This time when I was asleep, I dreamt about my future. What it would be like being a vampire and having the one that I love with me forever. I was so glad that Edward couldn't red my thoughts because he gets mad about me even thing about me being a vampire. These days that was I really thought about, but he didn't need to know about that.

"Bella, Charlie's gone if you wanted to wake up and go over to my house now."

"Okay just let me wake up a little more. I didn't sleep very well last night. I think you know that."

"Okay, I can wait."

I went to the bathroom and got ready to go.

When we got back from Edward's house we asked Charlie if we could have a party at there house. This basically would be Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Emmett would come if Rosalie would come with also, but she still doesn't like me. I've learned to live with it but Edward gets mad sometimes because of what she says to me. Like how I should leave Edward and stay human, but I can't do that so I'm staying with Edward even Carlisle has to change me after graduation.

The phone rang and I went to get it. It was Jacob.

"Hello."

Hi, Bella? I was wondering if I could see you so we could talk." He sounded all sad and depressed.

I didn't hate Jacob for what he did I just didn't want to talk to him because of the whole mortal enemy thing between him and Edward.

"I don't know Jake. That might not be to go of an idea. But I can see if I can. I'll call you later"

"Who do you have to ask Edward because you know what Charlie would say."

"It's none of you business. I'll call you later." I hung up before he could say anything else.

Edward was standing there when I was putting the phone away and he nearly gave me a heart attack. He had a disappointed look on his face and I knew exactly why.

"Sorry Edward. Don't worry I didn't want to see him any ways."

"Yes you did," I gave him a puzzled look, "I told Jacob to call because you've talking nonstop about him in your sleep. I figured if he called you, you were more likely to go. But if you really don't want to it's fine I figured I wouldn't pull you between your best friend and your boyfriend."

"I'm confused I don't remember dreaming about Jake. What was I saying?"

"Nothing to bad just that you…kinda said you…loved him" he choked out the word loved.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to. I still love you more. He's my best friend I don't love him like I love you. I love like he was my brother." He looked kind of sad and mad at the same time.

'You don't ever say that you love jasper in your dreams and you tell me that you think of him as a brother." I think he would be crying if he was able to.

"I'm sorry I did mean to…," I didn't know what to say so I got up and laid face down on the couch.

I felt Edward come and sit on the floor next to me.

A.N. SORRY ABOUT THE TOTAL CUT OFF I HAVE TO THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. ALSO SORRY THAT IT IS SOO LONG


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE. BLAH BLAH BLAH AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!!**

**(BPV)**

I was on my way to go see Jacob. I was glad to see him. he when to a relavtives house for a few weeks after i stoped talking to he. But I really didn't want to come see him I knew how much it hurt Edward go, but he kinda force me i think him and alice are up to something wedding related that don't want me to know about. i really didn't want to think about the wedding.

as i pulled in the Black's drive way jacob was standing on the porch waiting for me. he prbably heard my truck from a mile away!!!

"hey Jake" i said as i shut the truck's door, "are we going down to the beach again"

" yeah but before we do i just wanted to say i'm really sorry and i really hope you will forgive me!!"

"Well i'm here aren't I"

" yeah i guess your right" we didn't talk the whole way down to the beach. I knew he needed to say something but he didn't have the words to say it. "bella i have to tell you something really important."

"Okay what is it"

"i...ummm... I imprinted on some one." he closed his eyes really tight like he was expecting some great explosion. i think i surprised him with my response.

"that's great Jacob" i threw my arm around him and gave him a big hug. he probably didn't notice how much strangth i put into that one hug. i was truely glad he finally found some one. "so who is it??"

"You remember how i was at my aunt's house the past few weeks?? well it's one of my cousins friends. Her name is Amanda."

" will i ever get to meet her??"

"That depends on how soon you want to become a vampire. and if edward would let you come out to Wisconsin with."

"So she's not coming back here??" i was a little surprised i didn't think jake would ever leave billy here alone for a long amount of time.

" Well i'm going to live out there and we are going to get to know each other before we go any father."

"so your never going to came back than." tears started to well up in my eyes.

"don't cry Bells. If your going to be a vampire it's not like i can come see you anyways." he held me close in a really tight hug. " don't worry you can still call me."

"it won't be the same it will be like having my best friend leave me forever!!" now i really started to cry. never thought about it long enough to actually realize i will never see jake again. and he is like my bestest friend ever. i wipe the tears from my face and stode up. " i should really go charlie will wonder where i am and i just want to go home."

"if that's what you want you can go."

"Bye jake i'll miss you" i gave him a hug and then walked a way.

"i'll miss you too bells" he said quietly and sat back down on the peice of drift wood. i was sorry that i just left but if i stayed any longer i wouldn't want to leave so that he could never leave and i would always have my best friend.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. i couldn't think of what to write. i'm also sorr that if there are mistakes i get really lazy at capitalizing stuff. i hope you enjoyed it and please review tell me what you thought,,**

**love to all. **

**XxXjasper.is.mineXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay soo i think that last chapter suckedd i kinda pulled it out of my butt!! but i hope you liked it!! but lets see if i can make this one any better.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight series. yadda yadda!!!**

AS i pulled into the charlie's drive i noticed the silver volvo. it brought a smile to my sad face. edward met me at the door. charlie wasn't home yet so me and edward went up to my room.

"how was your time with jacob??"

"fine. he's moving to wisconsin. he imprinted on some girl there that's friends with his cousin." a single tear fell down my cheek. " but its better this way. we'll still have to move cuz of the rest of the pack but at leat we don't have to worry about jake come between us ever again!!" i took in a deep breath that quivered a bit.

Edward grabbed be tight in a hug. i don't think these guys relized how much there tight hugs hurt me. "don'at worry bella everything will be okay." but it wouldn't be okay. we have to mave away from all the people i know and love and never see them again.

"i guess this is what i have to except since i did chose this life." he squeezed harder. "edward i can't breath!!!"

"sorry" he loosened his grip. he pulled back just far enough to look into my eyes. he sat there and looked as if he was looking deep into my soul. "you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. i could feel my face burn up. "and even more beautiful when you blush." he leaned forward and kissed me.

If i though that when he was kissing me the other night he went over the boundries, tonight he was about 5 miles past the line. as we kissed he me he lifted off my shirt and then his. he deepened the kiss and i felt like waves of power were shooting through me.

"sorry bella i really shouldn't have done that. i went way to far and i got your hopes up for something that we can't do...at least not yet."

"that's ok i didn't mind all that much you can do it again if you want." he looked at me like i was crazy.

"no i can't...and that's because charlie just pulled in the drive and we have about 25 seconds to act like we've been watching tv this whole time." he gave me a kiss and when i opened my eyes we where in the family room with the tv on.

"Bells??" charlie hollared as he walked in the door.

"yes dad it's me and edward."

Actually i should get going home." edward said as he gave me a light peck on the cheek and walked over by charlie. he reached out his hand to shake charlie's. " it was good seeing you chief swan." and he quickly slipped out the door.

i thought it was kinda odd because edward never left right after charlie got home. we usally sat and talked for an hour or so before he left and quietly snuck back into my room. charlie really didn't say anything to me tonight. so i made him dinner and whent up to my room.

When i opened my bedroom door it wasn'[t edward standing in the middle of my room...

**sorry about the totally cliffy i though it would be kinda fun. and amanda i your reading this i did that just for you...the cliffy that is!! tee hehe**

**love to all **

**me**


	4. Chapter 4

**i bet you all can't wait ti hear who it is!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ant of the twilight series. blah blah!!**

As she opened the door she saw...Victoria. as i screamed i heard charlie running up the stairs. victoria lunged at me right as i fainted. right before iwas toltally out i heard a gun shot and the sound of edward calling my name.

as i woke up i felt edward holding my hand so tightly that it tingled because it was numb.

"Edward.." i mumbled under my breath as his head shut up. i was surprised i wasn't at the hospital or even at charlies house i was laying in edward's bed and for some reason i felt really different. i looked at edward and he looked as if he could cry if he had tears to shed. "edward what's wrong??"

"Bella i was so scared. i didn't know if you were oing to make it and then your heart stopped and...and...and." he threw his head back down into the pillow. i picked up my hand and slowlt combed my finger's through his hair. he was still wearing the clothes he was wearing last night before he left... was that last night?? i donn't remember.

"edward how long was i out??" he put his hands on each side of my face and i first realized that they didn't feel abnormally cold like the usally do. "i was out for three days wasn't i???" i sat up and looked in the mirror on the other side of the room. " i'm one of you now aren't i " this is all so wierd i don't know what to think. " ed did you let this happen... i love you soo much"

"bells i didn't _let_ this happen i just couldn't stop it like i did with James." as i looked past him in the mirror i realized ther was a shiny silver box on the desk.

" what's that?" i nodded twards the box.

" jake gave that to me to give you. he left last night and the pack wouldn't let him at least see one last time because you were already one of _us_."

"So charlie thinks that i'm dead. i won't ever get to see him again either?" i started to cry. charlie still needed me how would he get by without me he's going to be so miserable.

" don't cry bella everthing wil be alright. i'm sorry that this wasn't the way you wanted it to happen. if you would have just listen to you, you could have gotten a proper good bye with everyone. i'm soo sorry bella. i hope you still love me."

Of chorxe i still love you. none of this is your fault. i will get over it as long as you always stay with me. please don't ever leave me."

"i won't" he grabed me in a tight hug " i promise i will never ever let you go." i couldn't complain about not being able to breath cuz i didn't need to anyways. we got out of the bed, that we really didn't need anymore, and stood above the desk with the box on it.

i slowly lifted the lid and looked into the box.

**sorry about the cliffy again. anyone got an idea what's int the box?? i know what it is. but you guys are goiing to have to wait a little longer cuz three chapters in a day is hurting my fingers i'll start writteng the 5th chapter in about a half hour. watch for and try guessing what's in the box!!!!**

**all my love **

**me**


	5. Chapter 5

**i was goint to post this last night but durning break from typing i accidentally fell asleep on the couch. but i will keep righting today.**

**yes bella is now a vampire.**

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the twilight series and all that jazz!!**

As i opened the box. i was just about to look inside when we heard a loud crash ad alice screaming at jasper.

"how dare you. how could you do that to me? how could you do that to edward?"

"alice i don't even know what your talking about. i didn't even do anything!!!!!!"

"not yet you didn't but yuou will." alice sceamed as she ran out the door. she got in her yellow porshe and sped away.

me and edward stood at the top of the stairs and watched the whole thing. when alice was talking i felt edward's hand tense in mine. i could tell that he wsa mad by whatever it was that alice was thinking.

**EPOV**

how could he do this to us. i walked down the stairs. when stood in front of jasper i punch him as hard as i could in the jaw. it may not have hurt him but it did make him stagger back a bit.

"what the fuck edward. i didn't do anything." he rubber his jaw.

" your going to sleep with bella. alice saw and i saw it." i looked up at bella and she looked like she was in shock. she turned around and ran back into our bedroom. I punched jasper one more time , which felt really good, and then aran after bella.

when i gotinto our romm she was lying pefectly still facedown on our bed. holding the gift that jacob got her. there was a note to the right of her from him. it said:

Bella and Edward,

first bella i'm really sorry that i just up and left. i'm giving these to both you and edward. i love you bella. i will never forget you.

Now edward, please take care of her for me. i know you will. but thank you. and don't ever leave her because i won't be there to pick her up when she falls.

have a great life to both of you.

Jacob Black

**okay guess i'm having major writers block and you will find out in the next chapter what was in the box even though it's kinda stupid.**

**and amanda i hope your having fun with jacob!!! tee he he**

**love to all**

**Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay i hope you like this chapter cuz i don't really like it i just kinda threw it together**

**disclaimer. i don't own any of what i am writing except for amanda. just kidding amanda i love you!!!**

EPOV

I looked onto bella's hand and it was two key chains. both made out of wood. one had my name carved into it and the other's had bella's name carved into it. but what did the keys got to. there was another peice of paper in bella's other hand.

that one read:

in order to be faithful to amanda i am going to drop all the memories i ever had of you and get on with my life. the bikes are now yours and edward's. be careful. good bye forever. Jake.

i wanted to go find the bastard and rip his head off. he is such a dick.

**(a.n. that dick was just for you amanda)**

bella was just laying there staring out the window. she wasn't moving. i started to gentaly rub her back and try to comfort her. buit she slapped my hand away.

"knock it off edward" she said as she ran to the bathroom and locked her self in it.

"bella please open up" i knocked a couple times she didn't respond. "please bells. don't do this to me. bella i love you. come out here and we can talk our way through this." that's when i heard a loud thump. bella can't kill her self she's immortal.

i kick down the door and bella was jus laying on the floor staring up at the celing. "bella what's wrong? she didn't even respond to my voice.

"edward my head hurts. i don't wnt to see that."

"see what bella. what do you see?"

" it feals like my head is going to explode. make the voices leave."

"bella what are you talking about. are you hearing thins or seeing things?"

"both edward both. and it hurts, everything that i'm feeling its all so scared. what the fuck is going on edward."

**bpov**

"it's your powers, but you have more than one. are you seeing the future or what is it that you are seeing."

"no i can like see through stuff i think. go check to see if everyone is standing outside of your bedroom door." as he went to open the door i went and sat on the bed. and sure enough everyone was standing out side of the door and they all looked really scared at what was going on in our bedroom. that's why i was feel scared. which that i got edward, and jasper's power and one of my own. this was going to be strange.

when everyone started to calm down a little bit my head didnb't feel like it was going to explode anymore.

**i am just starting to write the next chapter so watch for it**


	7. author's note

**authors note. so this story was a school project, and the first chapter was the first 10 pages in my notebook. there are 38 pages all to gether in my note book. i'm going to make another story and i'm going to call it Another New Beginning. it will have the same first chapter as this one but after the first chapter it's going to change. read it if you want to it might take a copuple days before it's up but look for it.**


End file.
